Seymour Games
years ago |area_served = Worldwide |products=''Xoshi'' series Bionicle series Trixmon series HotShots Party series Monster's Out! series |owner=Seymour Entertainment |no_of_employees = 22,322 |slogan="See More" Games! |website=www.seymourgames.co.ek|revenue = $9.2 billion (2020)}} Seymour Games, formerly known as Seymour Video Games, and often called Seymour, is an El Kadsreian-Charleslander video game developer, publisher, and engineering company owned by Drillimation Studios and Seymour Entertainment. The company was founded in 1983 by five people in Eirabourne, El Kadsre. They have known for numberless arcade games released in El Kadsre and Charlesland. Asides from creating arcade games, they are also known for successful game series like some of the Bionicle games, HotShots Party, Xoshi, Trixmon, Dance-It!, Monster's Out!, and many others and is one of the largest third-party publishers. The company became a wholly owned subsidiary of Drillimation Studios in 2009, and almost all Seymour's games are now published by Bandai Namco Entertainment under their Drillimation branding. History The company was founded on January 8, 1983, by ten people from El Kadsre and the Charlesland Republic, as well as a few former El TV Kadsre Animation animators. In 1986, following successful of video games and survived the video game crash of 1983, the company created called Seymour Entertainment. Following the popularity of Drillimation's Driller Engine arcade game engine, Seymour was the first of many Drillimation's licensees for Driller Engine. Seymour began using Driller Engine in 1989 for making games. Between 1993 and 1996, the company created two successful franchises, being Trixmon in November 1993 and the Drillimation-esque HotShots Party in May 1996. The original game sold more than 6 million copies. In October 2009, Japanese company Drillimation Studios announced they would acquire the company for a total of $65 million. They sold it in 2019. Games Pre-Driller Engine Games Driller Engine 2 Driller Engine 3 Driller Engine 4/5 Driller Engine Ultimate Driller Engine Ultimate 2 Driller Engine Ultimate 3 Sound effects Besides their famous games, Seymour was hugely known for their huge library of sound effects. Besides remakes of cartoon-style sound effects, such as slide whistles and ricochets, Seymour also took some sound effects from films produced by Seymour Entertainment. When the studio was founded, Seymour only had some limited choices through a programmable sound generator on the Commodore VIC-20 and Commodore 64. By the time Seymour began using Driller Engine 2 in 1989, they began creating more sound effects for use in games. Some of their most well-known sound effects were the death sound from Xoshi, where a balloon pop would be heard followed by a "crashing" effect from a square wave and noise channel. Another series of sound effects was moving the cursor and/or confirming selections in the HotShots Party series, as well as the ones used when rolling the dice block and/or hitting it. Starting in the mid-1990s, other game studios began using them, most notably Drillimation Studios. Some anime and live-action series in El Kadsre also used them, such as Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror by El TV Kadsre Animation, Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown, and many others. Drillimation even used them in any danmaku shooter game they made since the Driller Engine 3 era. They faded away when the Driller Engine Ultimate Era arrived and were replaced with newer, digitally recorded sounds. "See More" See More is a marketing slogan used in some Seymour games. The first game to use the slogan was in the release of the first HotShots Party game, which featured the phrase, "You've probably seen the HotShots board game, but now, see more of it in electronic form." See also *VidSpace, website founded by former Seymour employee Tyrrell Takara. Category:1983 Category:El Kadsre Category:Charlesland Republic Category:Game development studios Category:Drillimation Category:Subsidiaries Category:Glonisla Category:Seymour Games Category:Seymour Entertainment Category:Video game companies in El Kadsre Category:Video game companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Companies founded in 1983